Meerkat's don't play nice
by Harlequin Knightmare
Summary: Kurt's head hit the marble floor with a thud and there was a loud cracking sound, like that of bone breaking... There's something going on with kurt and it involves Sebastian Smyth, but when Blaine finds out, what lengths will he go to to protect Kurt? [Edited]
1. Chapter 1

So I've been going through and editing this story, I've added a few things so it might be worth a reread, especially since its been a while ( a long looonnngggg while) since it was last updated.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own glee or any associated property; plot or characters. Some characters referenced from CP Coulter's Dalton; I do not own this either. The Plot of this story is owned by me and a few OC's.

Hollie

xox

**Blaine's POV**

**Blaine didn't know what had come over him that day at the Lima Bean. He just couldn't take it anymore. He'd had enough.**

**Complain.**

**That's all Kurt ever did these days, Complained.**

**Always complaining. Sebastian this, Sebastian that. Anyone would think that Kurt himself fancied Sebastian.**

**Blaine quickly pushed that thought from his head. Kurt could never like Sebastian, he hated him. Didn't he?**

**Blaine could feel the prickling in his eyes of tears threatening to fall. He couldn't cry now, not here, not in front of the entire group of warblers. But if he didn't leave soon he knew that that's exactly what would happen. Thad had already noticed that something was up with the curly haired boy.**

**So, without warning Blaine picked up his bags and walked out of the warblers hall, ignoring the calls from his fellow warblers asking were he was going, as he felt the first tear roll down his cheek, and soon his hazel eyes were overflowing with them.**

**As soon as he was in the room he slid down the door, unable to keep the sobs from escaping his mouth any longer, not noticing the other boy in the room watching him. He could feel his whole body shacking. He was cold and hungry but he couldn't get up, not yet. In fact he was fairly sure if he stood he'd just fall back down again.**

**Blaine had never meant to hurt Kurt, not like that. He couldn't - wouldn't. Or at least he thought he couldn't, was sure of it a few hours ago, but that didn't change the facts. Blaine had just been so angry, so inexplicably enraged, especially after the argument he'd had with Sebastian that morning, over Kurt no less. And then Kurt had said Seb had- had accused Seb of- but no, no that couldn't be right, couldn't be true, Blaine refused to believe it. **

**He still shouldn't have said those things though. Not to Kurt. Sweet, gentle, brilliant Kurt, who after everything he'd been through deserved the world and then some and- and maybe Seb was right, maybe there was some truth to his words, maybe Blaine did have a slight crush on Kurt after all, but that's all it was, a small school boy crush, right? Right?**

Thad's POV

"Thad! Thad, wait up!" James was running to catch up, his messy curls bouncing around on top of his head. "What the hell is up with Blaine?" James panted, doubling over with his hands on his knees, like he'd just run a marathon, maybe they all had been eating to many of Kurt's cookies.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, he seemed a little off in warblers practise. He wasn't paying any attention. Wes was trying to ask him if he had any thoughts on our song choice for our performance at the valentines day fair next week, but he just got up and raced out the door. It's not like Blaine to be so distracted, especially this close to regionals. For a second there I thought I saw him crying." Thad explained to the small curly haired boy stood in front of him. James reminded him a lot of a younger Blaine when he first came to Dalton, (before he discovered hair gel). "What was he like when he got back to your guises dorm room?"

"As soon as he came in the door he just broke down and cried. I don't think he even noticed I was there, he just stayed were he had fallen down the door for ages. Eventually I had to climb out the window to get to class. He wasn't in trig though, I think he might still be in dorm." Thad hadn't wanted to disturb Blaine, not with the state he was in. He looked like he would shatter, right there on the floor of their shared dorm room, if anyone so much as nudged him.

"Wha… you…climbed out the window…. Your 4 floors up!"

"Yeah, I've had some practise…"

"There's no way you could jump down from that height and be unharmed!"

"I might have gotten back inside through your window…"

"But…its locked!"

"Locks were never really a problem for me… Remember your birthday"

"But…how? I thought you just used Josh's key? "

"Nope. Josh was just as surprised as you were, that was some of my best work, some of the best work ever seen at Dalton. And don't give me that look, its not bragging if its true." Thad smirked "Oh, and, you can have your watch back."

"Wha…When did you get this?"

"In biology. I needed to know the time."

"But…I was wearing it…it was on my wrist!"

"Hey, its not a skill I'm proud of."

Thad gave him a 'really?' look.

"Ok, so maybe it is a skill I'm proud of. I just have a natural talent." James shrugged. "We're getting way off subject here, we need to work out what's going on with Blaine."

The two boys shared a worried look.

"Maybe we should ask Kurt, see if he knows what's up." James suggested

"I had French with Kurt today, he seemed pretty upset too. He wasn't at warbler practise either."

As soon as the words had left Thad's mouth everything suddenly became clear and he boys shared a knowing look.

Thad was the first to speak;

"We need to find Kurt, at the rate their going they'll never realise their in love with eachother."

And with that the two boys started towards study room C, where Kurt sat staring blankly at his history textbook.

_Kurt's POV_

_Kurt hadn't realised he was crying until a tear dripped onto his history notes in front of him._

_He quickly went to wipe his tears away, only to find his cheeks were soaked and drying them wouldn't be any good. He could already feel more prickling in his eyes as he started shaking unable to control the sobbing that escaped his lips any longer. He was suddenly very grateful that the last few people in study hall C had left about an hour ago, he had thought about going back to his dorm, but he new he would never get any homework done in the craziness that is Windsor house._

_This thought was cut short though as the double doors suddenly burst open and in stepped James and Thad. Even the sight of James nearly drove him mad, he looked almost identical to Blaine, and him and Blaine often referred to each other as their brother._

_There was a worrying look of determination on both James and Thad's faces, which quickly turned to worry when they saw Kurt, fresh tears rolling down his porcelain cheeks._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Kurt, what's the matter? Has something happened between you and Blaine?"_

_At the mention of his best friends name (or was it ex-best friend now?) Kurt finally broke down, unable to control his feelings any longer._

_So he told them all about what had happened that morning at the Lima Bean between him and Blaine. How Blaine had said he'd had enough of Kurt's complaining about Sebastian 'meerkat-faced' Smyth (the nickname meerkat face had been thought up a while back by Kurt), about how he said he couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't stand Kurt and finally how Blaine had then gone on to compare him to Karofsky, accusing him of spreading lies about Sebastian to hide how he really felt._

_As soon as he had told them everything he felt a weight lift from his shoulders, the pain in his chest were his heart was, was still there though. _

_He still couldn't bring himself to talk about what had happened between him and Sebastian the night before though, he hadn't even been able to tell Blaine, before they had had that big fight. The only person he had told was his step brother Finn. At the mere thought of the night before the pain in his chest became unbearable, like his heart was being ripped out. His knees started to wobble and feel weak giving out from under him. There was a dull pain in the back of his head that he couldn't focus on and the last thing Kurt remembered before he blacked out was somebody calling his name._

_It sounded a lot like his mom._

_*flashback*_

"_Mommy I'm home from school. I had so much fun today, we did painting in art and Mrs Ralphertied said I was one of the best painters in the class. Isn't that great mommy?… Mommy?"_

_No Reply_

"_Mommy?"_

_No Reply_

_8 year old Kurt walked into the living room where his mother lay on the sofa white as a sheet and not moving. His dad Burt was just coming in from locking the car when he heard his son scream._

_The funeral was a couple of weeks later. Kurt and his dad didn't talk much in the months that followed, they kept to themselves, while keeping a watchful eye on one another. The image of his mothers lifeless form lying there on the couch still haunted Kurt's memory, would plague his nightmares for years to come._

_The doctors said there was nothing more they could have done. It was just a matter of time until the cancer took over._

_*end flashback*_

Thad's POV

After Kurt had told them what had happened between him and Blaine, all three boys were quiet for a long time deep in their own thoughts.

That was until suddenly Kurt wasn't standing anymore, he had fallen to the floor and blacked out.

"Kurt!"

"Kurt!"

Both boys shouted.

Kurt's head hit the marble floor with a sickening thud, a loud cracking sound, reverberating through the hall, like that of bone breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurt's POV_

_Kurt flouted in and out of consciousness for what felt like days. Every so often he would hear a voice he recognised among the voices if strangers and try to speak, but he just couldn't open his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. Every time he started waking up though he would soon fall even deeper into unconsciousness. It should be disconcerting, Kurt knew, to have no control over your body, to not be able to wake up, but he was just so- so tired he couldn't bring himself t care._

_When Kurt finally woke up it was dark in his dorm room. There was a small source of light coming from under the door. It seemed closer than it normally did though, like his room had shrunk in the night whilst he was sleeping and nobody had thought to inform him of it happening, ask him permission. And his bed seemed to be in a different position, like whoever had shrunk his room had decided to rearrange the furniture whilst they were at it._

_As Kurt's eyes adjusted to the dark he soon realised why everything didn't seem quite right. He wasn't in his room at all. Instead he was in a small L shaped room with a room that Kurt assumed to be a bathroom cutting into the space and one other door leading out of the room. On the opposite wall a large window showed the dark morning sky, the sun just starting to rise. There was a rather uncomfortable looking chair beside __his bed and his bed itself was made up of a thin mattress and one blanket. _

_There was something about this place that seemed jarringly, awfully familiar about the room._

_* flashback*_

_"daddy, where are we going?"_

_"We're going to visit mommy Kurtie."_

_"Yey! Mommy!"_

_A few minutes later Kurt and his father reached the Westville private hospital, ward B, Kurt's mother Elizabeth was in room 27B. Kurt had never been to a hospital before and the white walls, hard floor and smell of disinfectant scared him._

_When Kurt and his father reached Elizabeth's room Kurt was in no way prepared for the sight that met him._

_He mother lay on what looked like the most uncomfortable bed in the world, in the middle of the room. There were machines all around her, some beeped to a steady rhythm, and some flashed numbers and letters across the screen every 30 seconds, making Kurt's mother look small and weak and- and- **fragile** in the middle of the bed, and- and no- no that wasn't right, Kurt's mommy wasn't any of those things, Kurt's mommy was the strongest, most brilliant person Kurt knew and why were they making her look like that daddy? Why did mommy look like that?_

_That day Kurt had told himself that he would never enter that room again._

*end flashback*

_The number on the room Kurt was in now clearly read 27B._

_Kurt couldn't take it, being in this room where his mum had been just two days before she died._

_Kurt sat up abruptly wincing at the sudden pain in his head, only then did he notice the bandage that was wrapped around it tightly._

_Kurt's chest was beginning to hurt again from being in the room he promised he would never go back to. He tried to move again, finding it a little bit easier this time. As he moved he felt something pulling on his arm. He looked down and saw a needle attached to a drip going into his skin. He yanked the needle out and felt a shooting pain go up his arm at the suddenness if it. The machine beside him which he had only just noticed started beeping quite fast, Kurt guessed that was his heart monitor as the rhythms seemed to match._

_Kurt was starting to panic now, he could feel his breathing getting faster and faster, shallower and shallower. He was hyperventilating and his head was starting to spin. He felt like the walls were closing in on him, trying to trap him in there._

_Just then the door to room 27B opened and in walked Thad._

* * *

><p><span>Thad's POV<span>

As Thad walked into the room with his cup of coffee he saw Kurt sitting up on the hospital bed, his normally happy blue eyes filled with fear.

"Kurt? Kurt can you hear me? Kurt, are you feeling alright?"

"I-I need to g-g-get out of here."

"Kurt calm down, as soon as the doctors have checked you over I'm sure they'll let you leave soon enough."

"N-n-n-no I, I need to leave this room n-n-n-now!"

"Kurt? What's the matter? What's going on? Why don't you like this room?"

"Because,". Thad almost couldn't hear Kurt, he was talking so quietly. "they told me my mom was going to die in this room."

Thad didn't know what to say after that, should he say sorry? But it wasn't like it was his fault. "Um- I'll- I'll see what I can do, Kurt. Just- just calm down ok? You have to calm down"

Thad quickly left the room, but not before almost pushing Kurt back into bed. He thought about reinserting the needle, he had done it plenty of times before with his sister, but decided against it. It would probably just freak Kurt out anyway, and then he'd have to explain about his sister, which he really wasn't up to at the moment.

The nurse at the desk was very helpful. (with a little persuasion from a few $50). Thad even paid extra for one of the better rooms. He knew what it was like, having to wake up in a room so closely related with a loved ones death. that's why he spent all his time at Dalton, hardly ever going home, even in the holidays. So he didn't have to see that room, her room. The room that contained so many happy memories of his little sister, the room where she had almost died. No, he didn't go home, he went to the hospital everyday to see her, he knew all the nurses on the cancer ward by now, they had gotten used to him sleeping there most nights in the holidays, they would even prepare a bed for him the day before he arrived.

Thad had been coming back from visiting her when he got to Kurt's room. He couldn't be in the same hospital as her and not see how she was, even if she was asleep and he had no plans of waking her. He would be back again later anyway, at the normal time.

_Kurt's POV_

_A few hours later after being moved to a different room (Kurt suspected there was a rather large check involved in getting him moved so quickly) Kurt had been checked over by the doctor and was allowed to leave. Apparently Kurt had blacked out due to severe stress, his body shutting down in order to recuperate and allow his parasympathetic pathway of his autonomic nervous system to completely take over from the sympathetic pathway to lessen the pressure that the stress was putting on his body; the pain in his chest was all in his head, which had a baggage rapped around it. Kurt would have to comeback in a few days for a check-up but for now he was free to go._

_All the way back to Dalton Kurt was thinking about Blaine, had James told him what had happened, yet?_

* * *

><p>AN

If you're still reading, well done and thank you for sticking with it.

*applause*

Dedicated to Sunday morning on saturday

Hollie

xox


	3. Chapter 3

James's POV

"BLAINE EVERRETT ANDERSON! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO KURT!"

James was furious. Everything had been going so well, but now Blaine had fucked it all up, as usual.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blaine's POV<span>**

**"BLAINE EVERRETT ANDERSON! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO KURT!"**

**James was angry. James never got angry, so when he was angry at you, you knew you'd done something wrong, and Blaine had a feeling he knew exactly what this was about.**

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

"BLAINE EVERRETT ANDERSON! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO KURT!"

Finn had no idea who it was, but they sounded angry, very angry.

Finn had just finished telling Blaine what had happened between Kurt and Sebastian two nights ago. Somebody at Windsor needed to know. They needed to be able to protect Kurt when he wasn't around.

Blaine had gone pale when Finn had told him, the blood draining from his face. He started muttering to himself, something about not believing someone and that he should of "know he was telling the truth, such an idiot, cant believe I didn't believe-". Finn didn't know what that was about but he felt better now that he knew that Blaine knew, knew Blaine cred about Kurt and would look out for him when Finn couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blaine's POV<span>**

**"BLAINE EVERRETT ANDERSON! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO KURT!"**

**Blaine was pretty sure the whole school hade heard that.**

**"Not now little bro, ok?"**

**"Yes, now, you idiot."**

**"NO, James, not now."**

**"Fine, we'll talk about it later, once Kurt's got back from the hospital. And we know he's going to be ok." That caught Blaine's attention pretty effectively.**

**"Wha...Kurt…Hospital…" Blaine said, confused. His brain hadn't quite registered what James' words implied, leaving him gaping like a fish.**

**"Yeah, apparently some kind of trauma caused his body to go into a delayed form of shock."**

**That got Finns attention tot. "KURT'S IN THE HOSPITAL! Right that's it, WHERE'S THE MEERKAT HEAD?"**

**And with that Finn marched out of the room, Blaine following in a daze, still trying to make sense of everything Finn had told him and the knowledge that Kurt was in the hospital. When it all finally came together in his head, Blaine's usually caring eyes hardened, anger filling his veins.**

* * *

><p>At the thought of that Meerkat faced twat being the reason for Kurt going to Hospital, Finn totally lost it.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Sebastian's POV<span>

Sebastian just happened to be at the top of the stairs where a very angry looking Finn had just stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Meerkat Face."

"We…."

Sebastian was just starting to reply, but it was cut short, by Finns fist connecting with his jaw.

"What the hell dude, what did I ever do to you?"

"It's not what you did to me, it's what you did to Kurt."

As Sebastian looked up, he saw his boyfriend leaning against the wall watching them, a hint of amusement in his hazel eyes.

"Blaine, are you really just going to stand there and let him punch me?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blaine's POV<span>**

**"Blaine, are you really just going to stand there and let him punch me?"**

**Blaine couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips when he heard that.**

**"Your right, your right. When your right your right. I shouldn't let Finn punch you."**

**Blaine walked straight up to his soon to be ex-boyfriend. "I should do it myself." and with that another fist connected with Sebastian's jaw, but this time it was Blaine's.**

**The impact sent Sebastian sprawling and he nearly fell back down the stairs.**

**"If you _ever_ go near Kurt again, next time I'll make _sure_ you fall down those stairs." Blaine started to walk away, fury simmering just below his skin**

**"Wait, baby, I don't know what you think you know but it's not true." That got Blaine's attention and he stopped mid stride, turning his head slightly but not looking back at Sebastian. Rage was emanating from him in waves and the small crowd that had gathered all took a step back, looking between each other nervously.**

**"What did you just call me?" Blaine asked in a monotone, his voice barely audible.**

**"What I always call you?" Sebastian answered, confused by Blaine's question**

**"No, you don't get to call me that anymore, we're over, you and me we're done. For good." Blaine walked off head held high, it was strange how happy he felt in that moment.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was furious. Clearly Kurt had told Finn and Blaine what had happened, and he had warned him what the consequences of that would be.<p>

Unfortunately for Kurt, Sebastian started down the stairs just as he came through the doors of Windsor. He stopped dead when he saw Sebastian coming towards him, a look of pure hatred burning in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blaine's POV<span>**

**Blaine was starting to get worried, really worried. Kurt hadn't come back to their shared dorm room that night, in fact when he thought about it he hadn't seen Kurt at all that day.**

**When ever he thought of all the reasons why Kurt wasn't back yet he got a tight knotting sensation in his stomach and had to stop before he burst into tears.**

**Blaine didn't know why he knew but he knew something was wrong, really wrong. No matter how much Nick and Jeff tried to comfort him.**

**"Blaine, Kurt's probably just gone straight back home from the hospital." Jeff tried to reason with him.**

**But Blaine was too busy playing out all the different scenarios he could think of for why Kurt wasn't back yet, and anyway that didn't sound right. After everything that had happened earlier, Blaine was sure that Finn would have called to tell Blaine where Kurt was, if that where the case, but so far no such phone call had come through.**

**"Blaine! Blaine! Are you even listening to me? Blaine!" Jeff had now started waving a hand in front of Blaine's face, trying to get his attention.**

**"Wh… Jeff stop doing that!"**

**"Sorry but you weren't listening! Look I'll call Finn okay? I'm sure Kurt's just gone home, stop worrying so much," Jeff started to look up Finn's number in Blaine's phone." Geez, anyone would think you were in love with the guy!" Jeff mumbled**

**No Kurt was Blaine's best friend for fuck sake. He couldn't be in love with him. Could he? Realisation hit Blaine like a lightning bolt.**

**The look on Blaine's face told every warbler in the room exactly how true Jeff's last statement was.**

**"FINALLY! It took you long enough! KLAINE! Klaine is finally happening! Its actually happening! K.I.E.B!" Wes's sudden outburst caught Blaine off guard slightly, and before he knew it he was smiling ear to ear, it almost matched Julian's 1000 watt smile he used for the camera's…Almost.**

**It was at that moment Julian himself burst into the room followed closely by Logan.**

**"Guys, what are you doing in Windsor dorms? You're Stuarts?"**

**"KURT! YOU HAVE TO HELP KURT!"**

* * *

><p>K.I.E.B = Klaine Is Endgame Bitches<p>

So, What do you think Sebastian did to Kurt?

Hollie

xox


End file.
